The invention relates to a medical or dental-medical apparatus of the type having a container for liquid, a delivery line for a liquid extending from the interior of the container through a screw bushing, and a compressed gas line extending into the gas container from the outside thereof through the screw bushing.
The invention relates to a medical or dental-medical apparatus in accordance with the preamble of claim 1.
When working with an apparatus of the kind concerned a liquid is needed which in functional operation is supplied through a delivery line to the treatment or working site. In the case of an apparatus for the treatment of the human or animal body there is needed a liquid which is safe from a health point of view. If a liquid of this quality, e.g. from the public water supply, is not available, it is known to take the liquid from a container, a so-called water bottle, associated with the treatment apparatus. For this purpose there serves a connection device for the container having a screw bushing into which the container is screwed from below with a threaded connection piece, for its connection. Before the screwing, an inlet end of the delivery line, projecting downwardly beyond the screw bushing is to be introduced into the opening of the container. Further, the apparatus has a compressed gas line which ends in the region of the screw bushing and in which a first valve for opening and closing the compressed gas line is arranged. After the screwing on of the container filed with liquid, the valve is manually opened so that the compressed gas enters into the container and can place the liquid located there under pressure, which flows out through the delivery line when a second valve arranged in the region of the delivery line is opened. For a dismounting or for an exchange of the container it is necessary to manually close the valve before screwing off the container. Upon screwing off of the container, the gas pressure still present in the container is released and a filled container can be mounted.
The object of the present invention is so to configure a medical or dental-medical apparatus such that the operating effort is reduced.
This object is achieved by means of the features of claim 1. Advantageous developments of the invention are indicated in the subclaims.
With the apparatus in accordance with the invention the screw bushing is rotatably mounted on a container carrier in a rotary bearing and it has a cam which in the rotary end position, directed in the screw-in direction, opens the previously closed valve. By these means, upon connection of the container, the valve is automatically opened and the container placed under pressure, so that the liquid located therein is ready, after an opening of the second valve, to flow out of the instrument. A special manual measure for opening the first valve is not necessary. The configuration in accordance with the invention thus makes possible a significant reduction of the operational effort. Furthermore, the risk is removed that it would be forgotten to open the first valve, which would lead to considerable disruption in a subsequent use of the apparatus.
It is further of advantage to so configure the first valve that upon its closure a venting of the container interior is made possible. By these means there is no escape of compressed gas upon screwing off and no noises arising therefrom.